A Secret Something
by Gasp- Dead Deer
Summary: Who would have thought that a club could turn into so much more? please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**It was just another day at club, when Tamaki started to actually realize that once Honey and Mori left, the Host Club wouldn't be the same again. So, He proposes a plan, that if everyone agreed, could start a new sort of family. **

Well, I'm back! But this is my first story that I'm publishing onto the site of this anime. So! I'd like some reviews to tell me how I did! Please and Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC! Wish I did though...

**X**

It was after hours of the Host club, and everyone was cleaning up. They had thrown another cosplay, and it was quite a messy one. Tamaki had done a commoners theme, and Haruhi didn't think she could look at Tamaki in the same way. He had thrown a Gangster Themed day, and had had people come in and put up washable graffiti on the walls. He had even dragged them all to the Commoners mall, and had bought them all Gangster like outfits. Of course, they had to be careful of what Haruhi got, because she was just starting to fill into a woman's body, and quickly. But they had pulled it off in the end. And this theme happened to be a really big hit. Haruhi could have sworn that her debt dropped drastically with all the customers. So now they were all scrubbing the walls clean of the paint over it.

"Hey Tamaki, don't cha think that you should be looking for replacements for me and Mori?" Honey asked as he washed the wall with a dark brick like pattern. Tamaki, who had been scrubbing the now black tiles back to their normal pink-ish, looked over at him, in thought. "Yea, I have been." Honey looked excited. "who?" "I don't know" everyone hung their heads, momentarily pausing in their work. "Tamaki! I thought you were thinking about it!" Hikaru yelled, and Kaoru nodded. "Yea, if you don't know, then-" "Shut it Devils! I have been thinking, but I can't think who could replace them. The originals are the best." he said, and looked back at the floors.

In all honesty, he didn't want them to leave. They were a family, and he wasn't meaning the whole Kyouya-Mommy thing. He actually meant that they were all a second family. Blinking away tears, he started scrubbing. Haruhi, who had been moving furniture back in with Mori, paused to look at the distraught King. So, after setting down the couch, she walked over to him, and kneeled next to him. "Tamaki? You ok?" he looked up, startled, and smiled. "Yes, I'm fine. Go back to work" he said, and continued scrubbing. She got up, and just as she went to turn, she saw a single drop of water land on the ground.

He was crying.

"Tamaki!" she cried, and got everyone's attention. She dropped next to him, and put a hand on his back. Everyone came over, and saw the shaking King. Honey was on the other side of him, hugging him, while everyone else stood there, unsure of what to do. Haruhi pulled him up, and embraced the down-hearted King, who's sobs were getting uncontrollable. Haruhi looked at Kyouya, who was calling up Tamaki's father. So, she sat back, and cradled him to her.

That's when Tamaki made his decision. Tomorrow, he would tell them.

Xx

The next day, Tamaki had cancelled club, much to everyone's surprise. Normally, he tells Kyouya that it's cancelled, but he just did it. So, they sat in the room, and looked at the fidgeting King. "Um, Tamaki? I love you and all, but I have to be somewhere today" Kyouya said, and Tamaki sighed. "Ok, ok, I'll hurry up."

5 minutes later

"Tamaki! I have to go!" "Alright!" he gave a sigh. "this has to do with yesterday." he started, and squirmed in his seat. "With Mori and Honey-sempai leaving after this year, Club will need two new members to take their place. But, It wouldn't feel right to me, because this was the way I wanted it. 6, now 7, original members all serving young ladies to make them happy. But it won't feel right if 2 of those original 7 leave." Everyone's interest was caught. "Just what," "Are you saying," "Our lord" the twins said, and Haruhi nodded. "Yes, what _are _you saying?"

Tamaki chewed on his lip, and looked down. "The club was supposed to be a group of young males, but now we have Haruhi-chan here, and it makes this very difficult to say" Haruhi didn't show it, but that kind of hurt her. Saying nothing, she let Tamaki continue. "I know that what I'm asking, or rather, just offering, is far fetched, and probably a stupid idea, but…" Honey looked at him, and cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Tono-kun?" Tamaki gave a rough sigh. "What I'm saying is, is what would you all say to continuing the Host Club, but as a profession?"

Xx

Nobody said a word.

The air was thick with tension as Tamaki blurted his idea out. Kyouya got up soundlessly. "Tamaki, go home" Tamaki looked up with an odd glint in his eyes. It bordered a dejected/sad mix. "But-" "Go. We need to talk." he said, and Tamaki left, leaving the other 6 in the room. Kyouya sat back down, and pulled out his cell. Dialing a number, he quickly said he couldn't make it to the meeting, and shut his phone.

Nobody said anything for almost 3 minutes, before Haruhi spoke. "Kyouya, what compelled that from him?" said man looked at her. "It was probably when Honey said that he and Mori would need replacements yesterday. I think he made the decision to tell us yesterday while he broke down" Honey looked like he was going to cry. "It's all my fault" he said in an unusually high voice. Haruhi didn't need more waterworks, for it would trigger her own. So, she pulled the growing boy over to her, and cradled him like she did to Tamaki. He ended up crying into the spot just above her chest, but underneath her shoulder.

Mori stood, and grabbed his bag from the next room. "I have to go" he said, and his voice seemed to echo in the dead silent room. He left, and the twins stood next. "mother wanted us to help her design the newest patterns." and they left. Kyouya waited for Honey to stop crying before he stood. "I'll take him home. Do you want a ride?" Haruhi nodded, exhausted. The tension, Honey's crying, trying not to cry with Honey, and too many thoughts had drained her of her energy.

Shifting Honey into an easier position for her to pick him up, she hooked her arms under his legs and arms, and stood, her strength from moving heavy props making his simple weight easy to pick up. Kyouya led her down the silent halls, and out the doors, where a limo was just pulling up. He opened the door for her, and she sat Honey on a seat before getting in. Kyouya got in, putting the half awake Honey into a sitting position. Once the door shut, the limo rolled off.

They arrived at Haruhi's house 10 minutes later, and she got out. "I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for the ride" she muttered, and shut the door. Walking around the limo, she ran into a beam that held the stairs up. Rubbing her head, she walked up the stairs, and into her apartment. The limo rolled away.

Ranka was worried for his daughter. She barely said anything the whole night, and barely ate. When he asked what's wrong, she only said she had a lot on her mind. Then she went into her room, and went to sleep. He looked at the phone, and dialed Kyouya's number. Kyouya answered, and reassured Ranka that there was something said at club that had her mind in a jumble.

The next day, Tamaki was in a down mood. He didn't talk to anyone in his class, and the whole of the club seemed to avoid each other. It was when club came that Honey looked at Tamaki and jumped into his arms. Now, since club was open, this got what seemed to be hundreds of squeals and cheers. They were both crying, which added to the effect. The twins looked at Kyouya, who nodded, answering the quiet question of 'he agreed?'

Haruhi smiled, and turned back to the ladies in front of her. She blinked when she saw that they had gone to see the display that the two blonds put on. She stood, and went to the other 5, who had stood together. Kyouya pushed up his glasses, and turned to her. "well, that turned out ok" he said, and saw that Honey was looking at them. He smiled, and spiced it up with his plea for Tamaki to feed him cake.

It was a comical sight.

When the end of club came, Tamaki skipped off with Honey, who was practically dragged out of the room. Kaoru smiled, and turned to Hikaru, who nodded. "Hey, Tamaki," he turned, and saw the twins give thumbs up. "We're in!" "But only if you allow us to design every piece of clothing!" Tamaki nodded, and dragged the two Devils off.

That left Mori, Kyouya and Haruhi.

Mori grabbed his bag, and left. He had a kendo match in 2 hours, and he wanted to get ready. Kyouya left too, because he had to go to another meeting with his father. Haruhi just left because no one was left.

Haruhi walked home, and saw that her father was there. "Dad, why are you here?" she asked, and he twirled around. "I just had to show you my newest dresses! Do you like them?"

Xx

4 days passed, and Mori had silently nodded to Tamaki, having made his decision. Tamaki was ecstatic, and had swung around in circles, dragging the Bear with him. Haruhi shook her head, smiling all the way. "He's serious, isn't he?" Kyouya nodded, typing on his computer. "Yes, it would seem. Though it doesn't surprise me. When he sets his mind, it doesn't change." he said, and paused to look at her. "So, are you planning to join?" Haruhi bit her lip. "I'm not sure." she leaned down to his ear. "I don't feel like parading around as a guy for the rest of my life, you know" she said, and stood up again. Kyouya raised a hand to his chin, in thought. "I see, that could be a problem." he looked at her. "well, if you do want to join, why not admit to the ladies, oh, say, 2 months or so from the end of school, and see what their reactions are. If they continue to come to you, join. If not, well, I can't make all decisions for you, Haruhi" he said, and gave a smile. She returned it, and hugged him. "Thanks Sempai"

It was a week after that when Kyouya made the announcement that his eldest brother was named heir to the company, and agreed to join Tamaki's Host Club profession. It was one of their rarely planned off days. Since they all had joined, Tamaki looked at Haruhi, who looked away. "I…" Kyouya turned to Tamaki. "She doesn't want to go around as a guy all her life." his face fell, and Kyouya smirked. "But, she plans to tell the ladies that she's a girl sometime soon" he said, and Haruhi threw a grateful look at him.

Tamaki looked at her, and smiled. "well, even if you don't join, you still are welcome to come by." she made a face. "Hey! I didn't say I wasn't! I just need more time!" the twins laughed, and hung on her shoulders. "That's" "Our" "Haruhi!" they chorused, and she grumbled a 'Get off!'

Xx

The next week came, and Haruhi stood with the other guys, greeting the ladies as they came in. Kaoru dragged Haruhi to the back, and handed her a bag. "Good luck. And remember, you can leave straight after if you get too nervous. We did bring an extra limo for you. It's waiting out front" he said, and shut the curtains. He walked over to where Hikaru was waiting, and sat next to him. The host club members didn't have to wait too long for Haruhi to come out. She came out in Ouran Academy's female uniform, and almost a hundred gasps were heard.

Haruhi stepped out of the curtains, and tugged on the dress. She heard all of the gasps, and bit her lip. She had almost a hundred stares directed at her, and it made her nervous. Female voices of "He's a Girl?" "Oh my God! "Haruhi's female?" and the like resounded in the room. She had enough. She tore from the room, and flew down the halls of Ouran Academy. She burst out the doors, and saw the limo waiting for her. She got in, and the driver looked back at her. "Home, Miss Haruhi?" she nodded, sniffling.

Xx.

Haruhi didn't go to school for a week, too embarrassed to face anyone but the Host Club. They had come to comfort her for the first 3 days, and then she kicked them out of her house, saying she was just embarrassed. The two Devils had come by each day to drop off her work, and to show her what she missed.

On the weekend, Haruhi looked at her dad, and said she's going back that following Monday. There was no reason to keep running from the inevitable, and that she had to face her demons sooner or later. Ranka smiled, and had exclaimed 'that's his little girl!' he got hit over the head lightly with a bag of bread.

True to her word, she surprised everyone by actually coming to school. The girls around her all looked and whispered, but she sat down, and looked out the window the whole time. When lunch rolled around, she practically dragged her twin friends down to the café hall. She saw Kyouya and Tamaki at a table, where the Host Club normally sits, and she sat down, and cried. "I hate this!" they looked at her, Tamaki with food half hanging out of his mouth. "what's wrong Haruhi?" Kyouya asked, setting his fork down. She looked up, and they saw tears running down her face.

"She's just got some anxiety right now" Hikaru said, with Kaoru getting lunch for them. He sat next to Haruhi, and rubbed her back. "You're ok, Haruhi" Honey came over, and sat on Haruhi's other side. "it's ok Haru-chan! Just wait for Club!" he exclaimed, and she looked at him. "C-Club?" Honey nodded enthusiastically, and went on talking merrily for the remainder of the lunch period.

When club rolled around, Haruhi walked in, and hid in the changing room while the guys welcomed the ladies in. She saw Mori poke his head in, and nod for her to come out. When she did, she saw that her normal customers were all there, smiling at her as she walked over to them.

She was in a different dress. It was the blue color of the boys uniform, and still styled like the girls uniform. Instead of a string ribbon, she had a tie like the guys' uniform. She sat, and smiled nervously. The one girl closest to her leaned over, and gave her a hug. "We all don't think differently of you. In fact, I think it's wonderful that you did this" Haruhi's head fell to the side, confused. "what?" "You know, the girls come to spend time with the boys, and talk about things, but with you, we can talk about female things." Haruhi lit up. "Oh, I see! That makes sense!" they all laughed, and had a good time.

When it came time for the ladies to leave, Haruhi apologized again about deceiving everyone. They all told her it was fine, and that she should move forward, taking everything in stride. She shut the door after them, and leaned on it. Looking at the watching Hosts, she smiled, and nodded to Tamaki, who exploded in glee. "MY FAMILY IS STILL TOGETHER!" they all laughed at that, Mori too.

Xx.

A Secret Something

Well! Tell me what you think! I accept criticism (sp), but no flames! Please review!

-gdd-


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, since this has been up for almost 3 days, and I don't have reviews, I'm posting a second chapter. I hope this one is much better than the last one, even though it's shorter. Minus this, it has only 1,960 words. Again, this is the first fic for this anime, and I'd like reviews for my story, so that I may know how I'm doing. Please and thanks!

Disclaimer: I want to own it, I really do, but alas, I cannot, for cruel fate has made me the author of only this story.  
I don't own ohshc, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

It was finally time.

The Host Club sat up front by the stage, all looking as dashing as ever. They were missing two people though, because they were graduating. Honey and Mori had finally finished High School, and were somewhere in the school getting ready. The others were all in tuxes, and Haruhi was in a Hitachiin original, much to her annoyance. It was a gift from Kaoru and Hikaru's mother, who simply squealed, and dragged Haruhi into the back of their mansion for 5 hours.

She was in a strapless dress that was in a stunning, shimmering light pink silk. It had a push up bra sewn into it to push her rapidly growing chest up, and show off what she had. The body style was nice and firm, and showed off her hidden curves. It flowed freely after her hips, and reached her knees. It had some sort of strange material at the waist that had been sewn on to make the dress flare if she were to turn or spin. She had matching silk slippers, because she blatantly refused to wear heels. Mrs. Hitachiin had agreed, but was forcing her into heels for her own graduation. Haruhi could only cry.

The guys were all in tuxes, as stated once before. Tamaki was in white, with a light blue silk dress shirt on under it. The twins were in matching outfits: black tuxes, with a crimson silk dress shirt. Kyouya was in a black tux, with a deep green silk dress shirt under it. None of them wore ties, because Tamaki had stated they didn't want to outshine the graduates.

The ceremony was outside, in the warm air of spring. There were chairs in 2 large masses: almost 250 on each side. A large stage was there, and so was a podium, where the student president of their class would say a speech for the graduates. The 5 of them were in the first row, and, minus Haruhi and Kyouya, the other 3 were crying over the fact that for the next year, they'd be missing Honey and Mori. Haruhi was sitting quietly, and Kyouya was on his laptop, which he never seemed to go anywhere without. He looked at the large clock on the clock tower, and snapped the computer shut. "Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru. Shut up" the 3 did immediately, and Haruhi looked at him. "What?" "They are starting" he said, sitting back.

The teachers first came down, and walked to the front of the stage, not getting on it. The Chairman and the other important people (OIP) for the Academy got on the stage, and then they gave the opening speech.

That took all of 15 or so minutes, and then the long list of names was called down. Of course, families were ballistic, and it didn't exclude Takeshi and Mitsukuni's families. Now, one would think that with so many well-known people, all they would do is clap. No, it was like a zoo: loud.

Once everyone's name was called, and everyone had their diploma, their class president came up, and started his short speech. It ended quickly, and then the graduates threw their hat-like things (what is it? I have yet to graduate as it is) up in the air, and everyone gave a round of applause.

The Host Club stood, waiting for the 2 Graduates to come back from the school. Haruhi saw them, and waved them over. Honey jumped into her arms, and nearly made her fall over. She did fall over when Tamaki and the twins came and glomped on her too, and she was in a bit of pain. Thankfully, they were in the school lobby, so she didn't ruin her dress. "Get…OFF!" she felt them being lifted, and hands were soon under her arms, and dragging her up to her feet. She stood, and took a gulp of much needed air. She saw Mori had picked them up, and Kyouya helped her up. "Thanks, guys" she said, and smoothed out her dress.

After talking for a few minutes, both respective families came over, and invited them all over for a celebration to the two graduates. Everyone agreed, and soon they were all piled into 3 limo's, on their way to some really fancy restaurant.

Xx

Hours later, Haruhi found herself in a limo again, with the other 4. "Who's home is closest?" the driver asked, and Tamaki said his was. They got dropped off one by one, and Haruhi was last. "Here we are, madam. Have a nice night." she smiled. "Thank you" she got out, and entered her apartment. Her father had gone to sleep, and so she headed to her room, changed, and crashed.

The next day was Saturday, so she slept in. She got up promptly at the crack of noon, and nearly hit her head on the wall as she tried to go to the kitchen for lunch, or in her case, breakfast. She had just sat down, when her doorbell went off. Ranka got it, and announced it was the Host club and Tamaki (said in a dreary voice). She groaned, and her face fell in her breakfast. She heard them all come in, and a poke to her shoulder made her lift her head. "Guys, I just got up. Go home" she groaned, and her face fell in her food once more. She felt 4 hands grab her, and haul her up. "Guys! Put me down!" she saw the twins with a devious smirk, and knew that there was no arguing.

15 minutes later, Haruhi came out of her room in a pair of designer jeans and a form fitting tee with a low cut on. The shirt was white with a bands name in graffiti on it, and the jeans were black. She had black sneakers on, and a metal studded belt. she glared at the Twin Devils, and marched passed an ogling Tamaki and a crying Ranka. She sighed, and looked at Tamaki. "I know you're to blame for this." he simply gave a hurt face, and she hiked up her glare. He went to his corner of Woe.

She was pulled outside by the twins, where she saw a waiting limo. She shook her head, and was pulled down to it. The door opened, and she saw Kyouya, Honey and Mori inside. "Ah, someone just got up" the smooth voice of Kyouya rang out, and she yawned to agree. "yup, and I would have liked to enjoy breakfast, but Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dumb just had to drag me to my room, force me into this god-forsaken outfit, and then pull me down the stairs. And I still didn't have breakfast" she grumbled, and crossed her arms like a 3 year old. Honey giggled, and hugged her. "We figured that might be the case." he said, and Mori handed her a small bento. She raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as she ate.

It was then she realized that the limo had rolled away, leaving Woe-es-me, Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dumb.

The limo rolled to a stop after a good half an hour, and Haruhi had long finished her improvised breakfast. She saw they were at an airport, and she glared at the figures of Woe-es-me, Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dumb in her head. "And why do I think this is their idea?" she asked, no one bothering to ask who she meant. Honey nodded, smiling. "Yup! We've been planning this for the last month! We almost forgot when your birthday was!" Kyouya closed his ever-present laptop, and smiled. "Haruhi, please don't fuss over this. This is our present to you, after all." he said, and opened the door. "Thankfully, we're early, so the others should get here on time if they run." he said, stretching.

Haruhi came out last, and shut the door softly behind her. "Um, not to be rude, but, where are we going?" she asked, and the three only smiled, Kyouya and Mori's more sinister than Honey's. "Oh, you'll see"

Xx

The other three arrived shortly after, having ran the whole way. The 6 of them all surrounded Haruhi, making sure she didn't try to run out of the airport. However, when Tamaki had his back turned for just a second, she did manage to break free for 3 seconds, before Mori saw her, picked her up, and carried her through the metal detectors. He put her down once she gave up kicking him. "come on! You know I don't like going anywhere!" the Hitachiin both smiled, and promised her it would be worth the trouble.

They were boarded onto a private jet, owned by Mori, and took off after only 10 minutes. Haruhi was sitting with her eyes closed, listening to the tapping of Kyouya's fingers against his keyboard. The jet had 2 couches, and two chairs, with a coffee table between them. The couches had a thin table in front of each of them, and a 50" plasma screen TV was on the wall of the cabin. The order went as such:

Tamaki Kaoru  
Hikaru  
Honey

Mori Kyouya  
Haruhi

Everyone was talking quietly, and Haruhi tried to figure out where the Host Club could possibly take her. She ruled out Hawaii, Bahamas, and Costa Rica, because they wouldn't possibly take her there. So, after more thinking, she gave up, and settled on relaxing. Until a voice right in her ear made her shriek loudly, and cling to an equally surprised Kyouya, who had jammed his fingers on the keyboard, and got an error sign. He sighed, pried the frightened girl off of him, and looked murderously at Tamaki, who was laughing his but off at what just happened. "_Tamaki_"

Back to the corner of woe.

Haruhi sat back at her seat, and apologized to Kyouya, who simply waved it off, and got rid of the error sign. "It's fine, Haruhi. You were startled, and Tamaki was an idiot." he said, and started typing again.

Haruhi saw that wherever they were flying, it was east, and the sun was setting. So, she closed her eyes, and tried to sleep, even as the bickering between Woe-es-me, Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dumb commenced. After 5 minutes of that, she got up, and hit them over the head. "I'm tired, shut up, and let me sleep!" she yelled, sat down, and fell asleep. It was quiet, save for Kyouya's typing.

She woke, and it was still dark. She saw Kyouya looking at her, and sat up. "What?" "We've arrived" he said, and closed his laptop, and put it in it's case. He stood, and walked passed Haruhi, who held her arms out like a 3 year old, and mumbled a "carry me?" sighing, he handed his computer to Mori, and scooped up Haruhi, who fell asleep once more. The others all looked at him, and he shrugged. "Technically, tomorrow is her birthday, so I'm being nice for once" he said, sarcastically, and Tamaki went on a rant, saying that 'Mothers should always be nice to their daughters' and such. Kyouya walked next to Honey, who smiled at him. "You know, I never would have believed that the Shadow King would pick up a girl" Kyouya growled in his throat, and Honey smiled. "Just saying."

A limo was waiting for them outside of the airport, and they got in, with Mori holding Haruhi so Kyouya could get in. Once they were all in, Mori told the driver to go to their destination.

Had Haruhi been awake, she would have realized Mori spoke English.

Xx.

* * *

A Secret Something

Ok, second chapter up. Shorter, yes, but I want reviews! I want to know how I'm doing! Please and thanks!

-gdd-


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I'm back and ready to type! I'm giving a special thanks to Cris-Dragon, who was the first person to review to my story. Now, my computer did some really weird thing, and it seemed to delete the second chapter off of the site, but I have it posted on my account, so if you don't have the second chapter… idk what to tell you. But here's my big thank you to Cris-Dragon: THANK YOU! That means a lot to me.

I agree with you. The vacations were always the best in the anime/manga. And you'll see more talking of Mori, I hope. I don't like to make people only say just one syllable words. Too... one syllable-ish. XD

Now, onto the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Simple as that. Oh, and I don't own AKB48. They are a real group, and have 16 singles.

Xx.

When Haruhi woke up, it was around 9:30 in the morning. She yawned, and sat up. Stretching, she saw a card fall off of her bed. Curiosity got the better of her, and she bent down to pick it up. Opening it up, she saw a plain white card.

'Come into room 239'

Haruhi blinked, and looked at the clock again. She got up, and saw a suitcase waiting for her by the foot of the bed. Opening the black case, she saw all Hitachiin originals. Biting her lip, and keeping herself from cursing, she pulled out the most simple outfit she could find.

Sadly, none of it was simple.

She pulled out a pair of dark blue thigh hugging jeans, with a boot cut flare to them, and a black form fitting tee with a low cut to it. She had black boots on, and had her growing hair in a high pony. Sighing, she left her room, memorized the number, and went to room 239.

Inside, she saw an empty room.

"SURPRISE!"

Giving a long and high pitched scream, Haruhi passed out, a blond and two red-heads having popped up in front of her face, and screaming. Kyouya sighed, and hit them over the head with his notebook. "Stupid, you'll give someone a heart attack if you do that."

Xx

Haruhi woke in a room, with a small blond head looking down at her. "She's up!" Haruhi sat up, and looked at Honey. "Mitsukuni?" he nodded, and beamed at her. "Yup! Happy Birthday Haruhi!" he exclaimed, and she smiled. "I forgot, thank you!" "Thank Kyouya. He's got info on everyone!" Haruhi looked around, and saw Kyouya typing again. "Thanks Kyouya!" "Don't mention it" he said, looking up, and gave a smile. Honey turned his back, and hopped off the bed, smirking. He opened a door, and Haruhi saw three tied and gagged figures. "Um…" "they made you pass out, Haruhi" the two said, and she nodded.

She got up, and walked over to the bound figures. Smiling, she crouched down to their level. "I thank you for the surprise, but next time, NO SCREAMING IN MY FACE!" the boys shrank back in fear.

Xx

An hour later, they were let out of the closet, and everyone was in the room. Honey smiled, and looked at Haruhi. "Well, shall we try that again?" she nodded, smiling. When Tamaki went to fly forward to her, Kyouya and Mori grabbed his arms, and said Happy 16th birthday again to her. She smiled, and hugged them each individually, though Tamaki didn't let go until the twin devils pulled him off, and got a hug of their own. She hugged Mori, who said a quiet "happy birthday' to her, and then she turned to Kyouya, who was, once more, on his computer. Going behind him, she wrapped her arms around him, and whispered a thanks. Startled, whatever he was typing got some major errors. "You're welcome, Haruhi" he said, regaining his composure. She let him go, and a small weight was thrown on her back. Honey's voice drifted into her ears, and she said her thanks to him too.

After the hugging fest, Tamaki and the twins had them all sit in a circle, and she was bombarded with gifts from them. All you could see of her when the pile was done growing was an arm that was twitching. "G-guys…" Mori and Honey pulled her out, and they all apologized. A gift was handed to her, and she saw it was addressed from Kaoru. "Go ahead, open it" he said, leaning against his brother. Haruhi opened the rather large box, and saw an outfit inside. It was another Hitachiin original, but somehow, she didn't think the twins' mother made this. "Kaoru…?" "That's designed by me. I plan to follow mother, who, by the way, gave you all of those clothes as a present. That's my first original design. Do you like it?" he said, and she smiled, nodding. "I do, thank you"

The outfit was nothing like she had seen their mother do. It was the most stunning pale, pink pearl color she had ever seen. It was a floor length silk dress, with one thin strap going diagonal over her right shoulder. It had no pattern, but it was still so elegant, even without any pattern. It hugged her torso, but flowed freely to the ground. There were matching slippers in the box, and she laughed. "Thanks, Kaoru" she put the dress back in the box neatly, and hugged him.

Hikaru was next. He handed her a thin box, and blushed a bit. "I, uh, hope you like it" he said, and she opened it, curious as to what he would get so nervous about. Inside was a thin silver chain, with a single pink pearl on the end. There were matching earrings to go with it. "Oh, Hikaru, thank you!" she said, and hugged him, looking at the box still in her hand over his shoulder. Once she let him go, another box was pushed right into her other open hand.

It was from Honey, she saw, and it was a box. "Be careful, Haruhi" he warned, and she hesitantly opened the small box. Inside was a small figuring of her, made of glass. She was sitting on a glass chair, looking out at whatever her mind made her think of. She saw she was in the dress and jewelry that she just got, and it made her smile. "Thank you, Honey. I love it" setting it gingerly to the side, she was face to face with a box from Tamaki. Blinking, she took it.

When it was opened, she saw that there was a china plate with a gold rim in it, with a painting of all 6 Host Club members. It was in a gold frame, and she was told it could hang on a wall, or be put on a stand. He was given a hug, and a whispered thank you, which he knew was to conceal tears.

Mori handed her a box, and it was really light compared to Tamaki's. she opened it, and inside, she saw all 16 of AKB48's singles. Biting her lip to prevent herself from shrieking, she looked at him. "How did you know?" his eyes darted to the floor, and a pink shade dusted itself over his face. "Ranka gave me the idea" he said, and couldn't meet her eyes. She almost threw herself at him, and he fell backwards, not expecting that. Tamaki went on a rant, how he was the only one to receive hugs from Haruhi, but Kyouya calmly reminded him that she was free to hug whomever she wanted.

Her last gift was from Kyouya, who smiled, and pushed his glasses up, making them glare in the light. "come with me." he said, and went to the door. She was confused, but followed him. The others came with, and they piled into the elevator.

Reaching ground floor, Kyouya led them outside, where they saw a large tractor trailer waiting in the parking lot. There were people gathered around, curious as to who was expecting a delivery. The truck driver came over to him, and Kyouya signed the papers on the clipboard, and the man ordered his partner to open the hatch. The doors swung open, and they pulled out a ramp. Haruhi looked at Kyouya, who couldn't help but grin. "Happy 16th Birthday, Haruhi" he said, and something deep inside the truck started. Two headlights shone forward, and a car was rolled down the ramps.

Out of the truck came a brand new, 2010 Synergy Green Camaro.

Haruhi opened her mouth, and she passed out once more.

Kyouya saw her fall, and caught her, with the others having rushed forward. He chuckled, and asked Honey and Mori to go and get a cup of water. They returned 3 minutes later with a small cup of water, and the twins dumped it on Haruhi, who groaned, and hit her face. "knock it off" she groaned, and opened her eyes. She sat up quickly, and Kyouya set her on her feet. "You ok now, Haruhi?" he asked, clearly worried. She had passed out twice in the last 2 hours. She nodded, and looked at the car. She was speechless. "K…Kyouya?" "Ranka said that you had always wanted the new Synergy Green Camaro, and I asked if it would be alright if I got you one. He agreed. This is for you, Haruhi." he said, and was tackled roughly to the ground.

There was a loud, and repetitive, string of thank you's.

Xx.

Ok, there's the end of this chapter. I don't know when her birthday is, or if she's even turning 16, but this is my fic. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! ^-^

-gdd-


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, I'm back, and I'm armed with a new chapter! Haha! So, I want to thank BabyJaguar, who so kindly told me that Haruhi was going OOC. Looking back, I see that she really did go OOC, and I hope to somewhat change that in this chapter. So, a big thank you to you: THANK YOU! Though please remember that this is my first fanfic of this anime/manga, so I'm still new at this, and trying to get the characters into their own selves. I'm used to writing Naruto (not posted, I wrote them), so this is a big jump for me. Action and fighting to Drama and Hyper-ness, yup, a big jump.

And another thing. I didn't have internet for 6 days. 6 DAYS! You don't want to know how bad I needed it! This is the first thing I did after it came back, so please review!

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own ohshc, so you can't sue!

No, really, I don't own it, whoever made the anime/manga does, and it's not me XD!

* * *

Back in the hotel room, Haruhi was practically giddy with excitement, although she would never show it to anyone. She had just gotten a new car, designer clothes, and countless other things that she absolutely loved. She hugged a pillow, and fell on her bed, now looking at the ceiling. She lay there for a moment, and then she got a knock on her door. Getting up, she opened her door, and saw Kyouya. "Want to drive?" she smiled a bit, but shook her head. "I don't have my per-" "your permit? You took drivers education and the drivers training courses, didn't you?" she fidgeted, and nodded. "Yea, but I'd rather not. It's called breaking the law" "Scared?" he didn't want to taunt her into it, but he knew she probably wanted to go out in her new car. She shuffled her feet, and bit her lip. Looking up, she nodded. "Let me get my shoes." (don't actually drive without your permit! IT'S AGAINST THE LAW!)

They told the others where they were going, and got 2 'good lucks,' 2 'don't crash,' and one 'MY BABY! SHE'S GOING TO RISK HER LIFE!' Haruhi looked at Kyouya, who motioned for her to follow.

They rode the elevator down, and got to the main lobby, where people at the front desk were still talking of the new Camaro in the parking lot. Haruhi put a jump in her step, and practically flew out the doors. Kyouya couldn't help but think that she was taking after Tamaki in some cases.

Reaching her car, Kyouya stood in front of it. "Haruhi, do you want to drive, or should I until we get to an empty parking lot?" she thought it over, and sheepishly smiled. "Can you?" he nodded, and got into the drivers side. Making sure he had his wallet, he started the car, put it into gear, and pulled out. He got onto the highway, and Haruhi finally looked around. "Kyouya, where are we exactly?" she asked, and he smiled. "It's about time you asked. We are near Sarasota, Florida. More specifically, we are in Siesta Key. White sands, not too much traffic, the beach…Honey and the twins thought it would be the ideal place for your birthday. Unfortunately, none of us have any resorts around here, so we are staying in a 5 star hotel. I hope that is ok with you" she nodded. "Yes, that's fine." Secretly though, and they both knew it, she thought it was too much.

They sat in silence for a bit, and then Haruhi looked out the window. "I never knew you had your license" she stated, and she practically heard Kyouya smirk. "Well, there's a lot you don't know about the Shadow King" he said, and it made her shake her head, a ghost of a smile on her face.

Xx

They drove for 10 minutes, and then Kyouya pulled into the parking lot of a run down store. Parking the car, he looked at her. "Ready?" nodding, they switched places in a minute, and Haruhi sat in the drivers seat. She quickly realized a problem.

"Kyouya, I can't see over the wheel."

Kyouya laughed at that. "That's because the seat's positioned for me. On your left, there are switches. One will lift the seat up and down, and the other brings it forward or backward. You can adjust them to however you feel comfortable. Though I warn you, this is a stick shift car, so there's another petal on your left that you must be able to reach comfortably." Fiddling with the controls for 2 minutes, Haruhi looked at him. "Ok, I'm good." he nodded, and grabbed her right hand, and set it on the gear stick. (I'm making this in the traditional English style car: drivers side on the left). "Ok, for now, I'll help you with shifting. All I want you to do, is press on the clutch." he got a blank face. "The petal on your left, Haruhi" she pushed it down to the floor, and looked at him. "now what?" "Let go of the clutch slowly, and press on the gas at the same time" she did so, very slowly, and they went off at a jerky start.

Startling, Haruhi let go of the clutch, and they shot off.

Kyouya jammed the stick into the gears, and told her to slow down. She pressed on the brake, and they slowed down. He told her to stop, and press again on the clutch. Coming to a smooth stop, Haruhi looked at Kyouya. "…I just drove my car" it was said like a statement, and Kyouya nodded. "Yes, you did, and very well at that." she smiled, and sort of danced in her seat. "I drove a car!" (OOC, but I can't help it. She's supposed to be ecstatic) The ring tone of a phone made Kyouya let go of the stick, and pulled out his cell. Quickly answering the ringing device, he told the person that yes, she drove, and yes, they lived. He snapped it shut, and put it in the cup holders.

"Ok, now let's start again. Press on the gas, and let go of the clutch" she did, but they gave a lurch, and the car shut off. Haruhi blinked, and Kyouya saw her start to panic a bit. Kyouya grabbed her other hand, and made her look at him. "There's no need to panic, Haruhi. All you did was stall the car, nothing bad happened! Now, lets try again." she took a breath, and started the car. Repeating her motions, she pressed on the gas, and let go of the clutch.

_Lurch_

Haruhi bit her lip, and took a breath. "You're driving" she said, and got out. Kyouya shook his head.

They switched positions again, and Kyouya started the car. "Stalling once or twice isn't bad for the car. Do it 100 times, and yes, you'll have a problem" he said, answering her question of 'will this hurt the car?'

Kyouya pulled out onto the road, and drove back to the hotel. It was quiet, until Kyouya hit the radio. Quickly turning the dial, he asked what she liked to listen to in regards to English music. She thought it over. "here" she took the dial from him, and rotated it until she got to a certain channel.

20's on 20.

They had satellite.

Humming to whatever song was on, Kyouya listened to her hum quietly to the song. It was a rich, smooth sound, and it was pleasing to his ears. And Ranka said she couldn't sing. He said nothing about her humming to a song.

Xx.

Kyouya stopped at a light, and looked at Haruhi. "Do you want to go back right away, or do you want to drive around for a bit? This is, after all, your birthday" he said, pushing his glasses up, and making a glare. She thought over it, and nodded. "Lets drive around for a bit." nodding, he turned back to the road, and went once the light went to green.

Haruhi looked out the window, and looked at all of the small shops along the roads. They came to a stop, and Haruhi saw people walking on a cross walk. Realizing that they did have to stop for pedestrians, she made a mental note of that, and tucked it away for later. The United States was much different than Japan.

Xx

It was silent until Haruhi noticed a certain car that kept passing them. "Kyouya, what are those?" he briefly looked at the one that was coming up, and then looked at the road. "Those, Haruhi, are Mustangs. This state has more Ford dealerships than Chevy or any other dealerships, I think. I believe, though, that there is one Chevy company around here, though. That would be where I ordered your car." She nodded, and looked ahead. "I wondered how you got this. And I also wonder, is this going to be a common color?" smirking, he shook his head. "It shouldn't be, but they will distribute more of them. Not as many as other colors, though, mind you" he said, and turned down a road.

They were driving past the beach, and Haruhi looked out her window. "White sand?" "Yes, Florida has around 700 miles of white sand beaches. And the resort we are staying at had free beach access for the hotel only." he said, and she saw the hotel coming up. He pulled into the drive, and parked. They got out, and headed back to the hotel room, after he locked the car.

Xx

When they went into room 239, it was quiet. Kyouya frowned, and checked the bedrooms. No one was in there. Haruhi found a note in Tamaki's scrawl, and read it aloud.

'Dear mother and daughter,

I have taken the liberty of taking everyone down to the beach. When you get back, please come find us.

And mother, give Daughter Haruhi a kiss for me ^-^!

~Father Tamaki'

They both had blank faces, and Kyouya left to go to his own hotel room. Haruhi went to hers, and pulled out a bathing suit.

She saw that same red string one from the vacation to Kyouya's therapy place.

No _way _was she wearing it.

Xx

She came out of her room in a sundress, and saw Kyouya waiting for her. "Ready?" she nodded, and they left to go to the beach.

They were quiet, which didn't bother them. Both being relatively quiet people, the silence was nothing uncomfortable. Walking the short distance, they removed their sandals, and walked on the white sands. Kyouya pulled out his phone, and called whom Haruhi suspected was Tamaki.

After a few moments, he shut the phone, and led her to the left a bit. She saw Kaoru relaxing on a beach chair, a pair of shades covering his eyes. "Kaoru, I guess they are in the water then?" Kyouya said, startling the twin. Kaoru looked at them, and smiled. "Yep, they are. So, Haruhi, which bathing suit are you in?" he asked, smirking now. Haruhi narrowed her eyes. "a two piece." she said, and left it at that. She pulled up another beach chair, leaned it back, laid down, and started sunbathing.

Kaoru and Kyouya looked at each other, and Kyouya nodded. Kaoru got up, stretched, and stood next to Haruhi. "Alright! Let's go, Haruhi!" he said, smiling. She looked at him, and gave a simple 'no'. Kaoru shrugged, and motioned to Kyouya.

Xx.

Haruhi closed her eyes again, but was suddenly lifted into the air. "Tamaki! Oh, wait, you're not Tamaki. Kyouya!" she felt her sundress get tugged on, and she looked at the other person. "Kaoru? What are you doing?" he looked up with a smirk. "Time to see what you're trying to hide" he said, and lifted the dress up and over her.

Screeching, Haruhi hit Kaoru over the head, and grabbed the dress. "KAORU!" she tried to put it back on, but Kyouya took it from her. "Haruhi, you aren't going into the water with it on." he said, and walked away. Kaoru looked at Haruhi, and nodded. "Mother made the right choice on giving you that." he said.

Haruhi was in a brown bikini, with a single pink hibiscus flower on the shorts. There was a pink lining around the edge of the whole thing. Simple, and it looked great on Haruhi.

Haruhi made a face, and laid down on the chair. "go have fun. I'm staying here" she said, and closed her eyes. Kaoru sighed. "Haruhi," he bent down, and easily lifted her up. "you are coming in the water with us"

Arguing the whole way, Kaoru carried her into the ocean, which was a nice and warm constant of at least 85 degrees. He waded out to the others, who all commented on Haruhi's bathing suit. "Personally, it was the one that covered the most" she grumbled, and she saw Hikaru smirk. "We know"

Hikaru looked at his brother, who smirked, and counted down from 3. "Kaoru, what are you doing?"

"3..."

"Kaoru…"

"2..."

"Don't you dare"

"1!"

"KAORU!"

She was launched into the air, and landed in the water with a loud splash.

Xx

* * *

Ok, so I had to make some parts OOC, but I tried as best as I could to fix any OOC-ness. Tell me what you think in a review! Please and thank you!

I'm also a bit unsure of some of the Florida facts. I was to Siesta Key recently, and I'm using what I heard and experienced in this fic, so if any of you readers are from Florida, I'm sorry for any mistakes. Yes, Siesta Key has white sand beaches. I'm not too sure of the 700 miles of beaches, though. I don't live in Fl, I live in another state.

About the Ford dealerships and all of that. When I was down in Fl, my family and I saw a crap load of Mustangs. I'm not talking 50 or so in a week, I'm talking 50 or so in a day. It may be a bit exaggerated, but it's true. We only saw one Chevy dealership, and that's it. Sure, there may be others in other parts of the state, but I'm only going off of what I know.

Don't take me for granted on the whole facts thing. I'm doing what I can in light of my story, so you need to be chill on the whole thing. I don't know much of Florida, so what is in here is most likely wrong. Sorry Floridians!

-gdd-


End file.
